The objective of the Integrated Biological Systems Training in Oncology (IBSTO) program is to prepare predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows for careers in cancer research with comprehensive training in basic and translational research. This training focuses on basic cellular processes and mechanisms that are shared between cell biology and developmental biology that are critical to understanding how cells become tumorigenic and on how to translate this basic research knowledge to the diagnosis, treatment and prevention of cancer. The IBSTO program will take place in an active and growing Medical Center environment with state-of-the-art facilities, a vibrant NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center, top ranked basic science departments, an Interdisciplinary Graduate Program in Biomedical Sciences, an active Office of Postdoctoral Affairs, and an Alliance with a neighboring minority-serving medical college. The Program Director has a strong record of basic cancer research and administrative experience. Trainees will be placed with experienced, well-funded, productive preceptors in an interactive research environment with extensive resources. The three broad areas of experience of our preceptors are in cell biology, developmental biology/genetics and medicine. Each trainee will have mentors from each group to provide unique and valuable perspectives to enhance their cancer-related research training. The goals of our training program are to provide proactive mentoring and oversight, provide cross-discipline education and research, provide training in cutting edge methodology, develop useful academic skills, foster interactions with faculty and other trainees, provide exposure to current cancer research discoveries, and provide exposure to clinical cancer treatment and translational research. We strongly believe that it is essential to integrate basic science research training in cell biology, developmental biology and genetics that allows understanding of the multiple lesions in cellular processes that define cancer, with a knowledge and appreciation of the clinical aspects of cancer. This combined understanding will be critical to our diagnosis, treatment and eventually the prevention of this disease.